Jasmine
by Lori94
Summary: **WARNING** Rating  So M it's ridiculous. *PimpMyBunnies Contest Entry* Edward's boyfriend/sub needs to be taught a lesson in manners. He decides to use this opportunity to explore Jasper's feminine side. *SLASH*FORCED FEMINIZATION*D/s THEMES*
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__**Jasmine **_

_**Author: **_Lori94

_**Rating: **_So M it's ridiculous

_**Plot Bunny Inspiration:**_ **Edward/Jasper. AH. I highly doubt anyone will want to take this one on, but I want some forced feminization. I want it all; makeup, stockings, corset, garter...and OMG panties; slutty, barely there panties. I don't care what the story is about, as long as there is a Dom/sub element. The dirtier, the better!**

_**Disclaimer: **_Just a warning but this story is Lemony! Slash and DS themes are also contained. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The non-existent original characters and the plot is all mine.

)*********************************************************)(*********************************************************(

**Jasper's POV**

The room was empty when I got here. I thought he would be waiting…he is always waiting for me… I swallow nervously as I undress for his pleasure. 'He' is my Master and I willingly place myself at his mercy. I am not just his submissive, though; I am also his boyfriend. We had been dating for almost three years when I found out that Edward had a desire to become a Dominant. I'd always felt that he was the dominant one in our relationship anyway, so I decided then and there that I wouldn't run from him; I'd give him the submission he wanted. Three and a half years later, we are among the most sought after BDSM demonstrators. This means that we sometimes travel to kink clubs and play-parties all over the US and Canada to demonstrate our use of ropes and other toys for the entertainment of groups of people.

"Your recent behavior has been reprehensible, Jazzy." Master says, his deep velvety voice coming from somewhere in the dark part of the room.

I try not to react, but I know he sees my flinch.

I had gotten a little jealous when I had seen him talking with a man I did not know. I turned into a whiney bitchy brat for the last several days. It turned out to be a hetero Dom who had just moved to our area. I know Edward is bi-sexual but I am just gay…No, that is not exactly true. I am Edward-sexual. I had had a girlfriend or two in High School but when I found Edward in our third year of college, I knew he was it for me. I would never be with anyone else. When he took control and became my Dom, I knew that if he wanted to share me I would do it. I would be heart-broken, but I would do it. Then as he collared me, he promised that he would never take another lover and swore to me that I'd be safe and only his; no other person would touch me. I should have trusted him…I wonder how I will be punished.

"You know I have to punish you for it, don't you?" He asks. "Answer me, slut!"

"Yes, Sir," I reply. "I know I was bad, Sir."

"Do you like to be punished, Jasper? Is that it? I wish I knew why you had acted this way…you embarrassed me in front of the new Dom in our club. You've never acted like this before." He says walking slowly out of his hiding place. "Can you explain it to me? No, I think I will tell you my theory and then let my slut confirm or deny it. I think you got jealous. You saw me talking to someone you'd never met and enjoying the man's company and you jumped to the conclusion that I was interested. Am I right?"

I nod. "Yes, Sir."

"I can't believe you didn't trust me, Jazzy. The day I first collared you, what did I say?" He asks running his hand through my hair.

"You promised to be faithful and not to share me except for using exhibition in some of our scenes." I whisper.

"Your punishment will test your trust of me, Jazzy. It is not one of your limits, hard or soft, but I doubt you ever thought I would want it. It also makes use of your highest desires." He says cautiously. "When I got my current job, I told you I didn't think it was wise to 'come out' to my co-workers just yet. That is still true, so when we go to dinner at my boss's home next week, you will be my girlfriend, Jasmine."

His words take a moment to register. I gasp. "You're going to…"

"I'm going to make my slut dress and act feminine for the next week or so. I'll buy you the proper items and have one of the female subs we know teach you how to become a woman for me." He says. "You start right now, slut; stand up, hand's behind your head." He is right; this is going to test my limits.

I never thought this was a possibility! Oh, God; I know I can use my safe-words and change it to be a soft or hard limit, but I have never tried it before and I owe it to him to try. This is going to be so humiliating! I stand up and take my position.

He picks up a crop and taps my pierced nipples. "What are these?"

"My nipples, Sir," I say.

"No, slut, they're Jasmine's tits." He taps my cock. "What is that?"

"My cock, Sir," I reply.

"No, slut, that's Jasmine's clit." He says, correcting me.

Tapping my ass cheek he asks, "What is this?"

"My ass, Master," I reply.

"No, it's Jasmine's pussy!" He frowns. "Does my slut need anatomy lessons?"

I whimper as he slaps my balls a few times to punish me for giving him the wrong answers. When he asks the questions again, I answer correctly and I am rewarded with a breathtaking kiss. Next, he pulls at my pubic hair and tells me that I am not allowed body hair any longer and he's going to have me fully waxed in the morning. I am fed dinner and, later, bound to Master's bed. He teases my body until I beg for release and then turns over to sleep leaving me in a desperate state.

The next morning after breakfast, we take a cab to a salon. Master gives our names and the name of someone I do not know to the receptionist.

A few moments later, a petite woman around 25 years old calls us into her waxing room. "I'm Victoria," She says to my Master. "But you can call me Tori. You're Cullen, right?"

When I am in sub mode, I am rarely allowed to speak so Master does most of the talking.

"Yes, we're trying something new and different for a few days. I want him hairless from the neck down. How much would that cost?" I hear him ask.

She writes a number on a pad and Master smirks. "Do it…and could you show me how?"

She looks at him and raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Sure, but that'll be extra; I don't usually do lessons."

He tries to explain. "Look, Tori, this is a spur of the moment experiment, and I want to be able to keep it up if we like it, but I'm a slightly jealous man, and I tend to dislike anyone else touching what's mine. If you know Pete, you know how I am. Just knowing you are going to do this is killing me, right now. Can you show me how to do this for him or not?"

She sighs. "Yeah, but if my boss finds out…"

"He won't find out from us." He swears.

"Ok, get up on the table." She says to me as she proceeds to show Edward what he needs to know. She even lets him practice on a few strips and he really gets it. About two hours later, we walked out a very happy couple; or at least looking the part.

He looks me over as we stand waiting for a new cab. "Where should we begin your feminization, slut; clothing…shoes…lingerie…?"

It is a rhetorical question; he will start and end wherever he feels like it. I just wait for my fate to unfold. Now, Edward and I are already into BDSM and have tried many things but he has never done anything like this, so I understand that he is testing my trust.

"My sister is always saying that the foundation of a good wardrobe is the undergarments, so let's start with lingerie, shall we?" He says as a cab pulls up to the curb in front of us. "You're not to speak for the rest of our excursion, unless I specifically order it. Is that clear? You will not even speak to me, unless it is your safe-words. I will ask you 'yes or no' questions and you will nod or shake your head."

I nod.

He texts with someone during the drive and tells the cab to deliver us to a small lingerie shop in Midtown East, NYC. He leads me in the front door and a helpful employee immediately meets us. "Pete told me you'd have what I need to make my man into a good lookin' woman." He says.

The sales girl, Angela, gasps. "Oh, my gosh! He told me someone would be coming in for that. I love helping out with this stuff! I help the 'ladies' down at Lips whenever they need it."

When Edward asks, we find out that 'Lips' is a restaurant a few blocks away; the employees of 'Lips' are drag-queens and they give their customers quite a show.

I wait in the dressing room while Edward describes to Angela what he wants for me. She comes in, takes my measurements and soon brings me some things to try on. I pull the corset on and surprisingly it makes my pectorals look like cleavage…not a massive rack but definitely more feminine then ever before. I slide on the white satin thong and realize that my bulge fills it out nicely. As I adjust it, the material slides softly against the head of my cock. I want to whimper and moan but I remain silent. I do not think he should know that I'm enjoying this yet.

He must have decided that I have been in here for too long, because he knocks on the door. "Jazz, are you ok in here? Answer me."

"I'm fine; this is…Edward, I'm standing here in white satin panties and a boned corset." I whisper.

"Can I come in?" His voice sounds husky and aroused.

"Yeah…you should see this." I say softly as I open the door and let him slip inside.

He looks at me and the world seems to stop…

**Edward's POV**

Angela has given him breast-forms as well as hip and butt enhancers and somehow made my boyfriend's body into one that any model in the world would envy. My pants feel a little tight, all of a sudden. "How does it feel to have these feminine fabrics against you, Jazzy?" I ask palming his satin encased package.

He whimpers as I draw a circle around the head of his cock with one fingertip.

"Turn and face the mirror, my slut." I say and, as he does, I notice that his panties are actually a thong. I leer at his reflection and call out to Angela. "Hey, Angela, we'll take this and I want something like it in a few other colors and fabrics."

"What colors would you like, Mr. Cullen?" She asks.

"Red, black, pink and…surprise us with a fourth color. The fabrics should range from the satin to lace to leather…give us a variety." I say, in answer. "Can he wear the panties now?" I see his lips purse and hear a small whimper as he hears this.

"Sure! Would you like the garters and stockings to match, Mr. Cullen?" Angela asks.

I stroke Jasper's ass cheeks as I think about that and slip a finger into his crack as I answer her. "Yes, and would you be able to tell me where I might find him some nice shoes?"

"Oh, yeah, you can go right across the street to that little storefront, they'll be able to give you whatever you want in the way of shoes! They specialize in large feet." She suggests.

I help him out of the corset for now and whisper promises of a good hard fuck session as soon as possible. I watch with a smile as he gets dressed, keeping the panties, garter belt, and thigh-high stockings on under his pants. I see the emotions play on his face as he puts his clothes back on. As he watches, I ask for some nipple pasties and crotch-less panties as well and Angela beams at him as she chooses the right sizes and an assortment of colors. His face is bright red as he accepts the bag, while I sign for the purchase. After saying good-bye to Angela, we walk across the street and into the shoe store.

"Welcome, I see you were just at the lingerie store! They are so great over there! What can I help you with?" The sales woman asks.

"Tell her, Jasper." I suggest.

"I'd like a few pairs of high heels, ma'am, if you've got any that might fit me." Jasper says softly.

"High-heels? Like ladies shoes?" She inquires.

"Yes, ma'am." I answer sharply.

She takes the time and measures his feet. When she brings out a few pairs, they fit perfectly.

I buy him a pair of pumps in white, pink, black, and red. We even get silver and gold colored metallic strappy sandals. As we get into the next cab, I ask Jasper for his color.

"Green, Sir." He answers.

Pleased with him so far, I whisper into his ear. "I can't wait to have you under me, Jasmine."

He shivers against me and follows me from the car as I pay the cabbie.

"When we get into the dressing rooms, you will put your corset and enhancements on with the dresses. I want you to have a little of everything, slut. You will look stunning in black, and I will love you in red. I wonder how you'll look in pink, though." I kiss him hard and swiftly on the mouth before entering the next to last stop on our feminization mission.

This is the boutique where Pete's sub works. He said I would be able to find some great dresses for Jasper.

I pick out a bright red halter-dress and a black one with spaghetti straps and a lace shrug. A royal blue dress with satin accents also catches my eye. I send him into the dressing room and wait. He comes out and models each one for me and they all look wonderful, but I like the red one best. That is until I see…it. "Jasper," I call out. "Don't get dressed yet, love. I've found something else for you to try on." Picking it up from the rack, I bring it to the door of his dressing room. "I want to see this on you, slut."

**Jasper's POV**

Knowing I have no choice, I nod and pull it into the small room.

Master waits outside since there is no room with me.

Feeling the need to reassure myself that I still have my balls attached, I cup them. The satin feels nice…Satin boxers do not feel this nice. I feel emasculated…and powerless…and aroused as Hell, but I will away the erection because Master cannot know about that yet. I know white goes ok with pink, so I do not need to change my lingerie, but I make sure to get the proper shoes before pulling the dress over my head. A few seconds later, as I look in the mirror, I gasp and blush. It fits perfectly, so I open the door allowing Master to see. The dress is calf-length, bias cut, and pale pink organza with soft fluttery sleeves that fall to my elbows. My aqua-blue eyes stand out beautifully.

He smiles at the sight. "The pink suits you, slut. I knew it would…You look amazing!"

I flush a deeper red and give him a half smile. "Thank you, Master."

"Charlotte is waiting in the back to style your hair and help you with your make-up." He says leering at me as he adjusts his obvious erection and informs me that he will be waiting here for me.

"Yes, Sir." I whisper softly, wishing that he would let me help him with his not so little problem, as I turn to see a pretty woman waving from a door in the back of the store.

After she introduces herself as Charlotte, she uses a curling iron to give me feminine waves and then she begins to apply the make-up. She uses foundation to even my skin-tone and concealer for my blemishes before using blush and mascara. She lines my eyes with a taupe but then uses a berry colored gloss for my lips. She gives me all of the make-up she uses and then gives me an ankle-bracelet of pink crystals and silver bells. I stare into the mirror and my lip trembles as I see myself. I am aroused and horrified at the same time. I do not even recognize myself.

Before I know it, twenty minutes have passed and I am ready to find my Master. Walking into the larger room, I see him instantly but approach him slowly. I tap his shoulder to gain his attention.

**Edward's POV**

Turning around, I see a girl with wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looks gorgeous in the baby pink, calf length, and organza dress. Her legs gracefully descend to slender ankles. She now has an ankle-bracelet of pink crystals and silver bells on the left one. Her wrist is decorated with the silver ID bracelet I had given Jasper long ago, though her neck is bare. I am speechless as I stare at her.

"Hi…do you like it, Sir?" She asks, blushing.

"Do I ever…?" I whisper. "You look gorgeous…Jasmine…" I turn back toward the jewelry counter, where I had chosen a platinum rope chain with a lock pendant. Jasper's birthstone of opal and mine, aquamarine, adorn the feminine collar and they go perfectly with each other. I look at her as I write her name on the slip of paper for the engraving. She is picture-perfect, and I cannot wait to continue her training this evening. The store will deliver the necklace to our home, so I take 'Jasmine's' hand and lead her outside to get another cab.

Our last stop today is the Tattoo parlor. My sub gasps as the cab pulls up to the curb in front. "But, Sir, they'll know!"

"They already know about our BDSM, because they're members of the club too. Does it matter if they know you're my 'girlfriend'?" I ask.

"Not if you say it doesn't, Sir." He answers.

"I'll be showing you off right now, slut. When I tell you to do something, you will do it. Am I clear?" I ask.

He nods so I lead him into the shop.

"Hey, Edward! How are things?" Alec asks. "Where's your boy and why have you got this pretty girl with you?"

I smile at them. "Guys, say hello to Jasmine. She's Jasper's alter ego."

"You're serious?" Aro asks as Jasper blushes and looks down. "Can we see?"

"Sure. If you close the blinds, lock the store and pierce 'her' ears for free, I'll have her take the dress off." I say showing off my power over Jasper.

They agree.

**Jasper's POV**

Felix looks at me with pity as he follows his Dom, Aro's, order to close the blinds. Aro loves to look at my body and my Master loves to display me. These are the voyeuristic Doms. They love to watch scenes given by others and Edward and I love to be watched as we do things.

I know, standing here, that I will likely be ordered to perform as well. Edward gets my attention and orders me to lift my dress. I flush again as I obey revealing my satin panties, garter-belt and thigh-highs. The men point and laugh but I just stand there.

"All the way off now, Slut." He says.

I pull the dress over my head being careful of my make-up. They see the corset and my cleavage and chuckle some more.

"Since you're doing us a favor and I promised her a good fuck; do you guys want to watch us? I'll have her suck me and then I'll fuck her…right here in front of you." My Master replies stroking my bare arms.

"Can we touch her tits or her cock?" Aro asks.

"Nope, no touching my slut. You know my rules, Aro." Master says. "Oh, and when he's a girl, I make him call his cock a clit."

Aro does not look happy about the stipulation but agrees.

Master takes me to the bathroom and tells me to remove the thong for him.

I do it and hand the scrap of cloth over to him.

He sniffs it and tucks it into his pocket before handing me a pair of white and pink crotch-less panties. "Put these on for the rest of the night, slut."

I slip them on and he leads me back to our audience.

Master drags me across his lap, spanks me ten times, and tells me to sit. The panties allow my cock and balls to fall through and Master spreads my legs to show the others his property.

Alec leers as he gives my ears the proper attention.

My earlobes throb but as soon as it is done, Master orders me to my knees. "Suck me off, slut!"

I whimper and open my mouth for him.

He grips my hair and fucks my mouth. Master's length slips and slides getting nice and hard while I allow myself to be used by him. "Good girl, Jasmine." He says. "Good girl…Does my good girl want her Master's cum?"

I nod and moan around him as the others watch.

"Play with your clit for me, slut. Play with it, but don't you dare cum!" Master demands as he continues to thrust into my mouth.

I reach down and pull on my dick moaning in pleasure as I feel the lace on my hairless balls.

He plunges deep into my throat and releases his load with a groan of my female name. I stop touching myself and pant as soon as I finish swallowing Master's essence. He reaches down and takes hold of my cock head. I quickly remember to thank him for his cum and he lets go, petting my balls instead. "Good girl, Jasmine, you've made me proud today. Would my girl like to cum as a reward?" He asks me.

"Whatever pleases you, Master." I murmur.

"What will please me is fucking your sweet ass until I cum." He says.

I flush and ask, "How do you want me, Master?"

"I want you on your back, like any slut." He grins before turning to Aro. "Got some lube; mine's at home?"

Aro hands it over with a leer as I get up on the table and slide down so my ass is perfectly accessible. The crotch-less panties frame my not so private area. I know Master wants me to feel like a slut and a whore, so I close my eyes and say nothing as he takes the lube and rubs it up and down his cock.

"No condom, Edward?" Alec asks.

"He likes me bare. You see, Jazzy and I have been monogamous for the last six years. We're both totally clean, so I can enjoy fucking his tight fuckhole without any barriers." He explains. "That's one reason I refuse to allow anyone else to touch him." He looks at me. "Hold your legs up and wide open, slut. I want to tease your cock for a few minutes before I fuck you."

I whimper hearing that he wants to tease me. Haven't I been through enough yet? I guess Master does not think so. His lubricated hand strokes my dick and he pinches the tip as he gets to it causing me to cry out. "Oh! Oh, God! Oh, please, Sir?"

He smiles and does it a few more times before spanking my ass again. Then he pushes a slick finger into my hole, saying, "Look at your clit, Jasmine; it's so hard and long. It doesn't look like a clit at all does it?"

"No, Sir." I say with a sinking feeling.

"That clit had better get back to normal or I'll have to punish it." Master threatens.

I should have known he would not let me cum in front of these men. I try to ignore the sensation of his fingers probing me and picture my granny naked or some of our friends in compromising positions. I try to focus on the non-arousing images as he fucks me until he fills my ass with his cum.

Suddenly, he smiles down at me. "One more thing before we go, slut." He produces a large plug with a pink jewel and works it into me. Finally, he helps me stand and put my dress back on. He tells me to bow for the audience and then says goodbye to his fellow Doms. Outside, he waves down another taxi to take us home. As soon as we get there, my Master slowly and carefully strips me of the dress again and tells me to make dinner.

When dinner is ready, I set it on the main table and bend myself over the one next to it. If anything about the meal upsets my Master, he can and will punish me instantly.

He walks into the room with the 'just in case' paddle and looks over everything. "You may eat your food, slut, and then I may allow you to cum."

I remain silent and hopeful as the meal progresses. Once I have finished eating, my Master orders me to kneel in our bedroom, at the foot of the bed, until he has cleaned up. Around ten minutes later, he joins me, helps me take off the corset and tells me to lie face up on the bed and close my eyes. The garters and belt remain in place and the crotch-less panties make me feel more exposed then if I were naked.

"Do you have any idea how pleased I am with you, Jasmine?" He asks as he brings his hand to cup my balls. "You've accepted and complied with everything I've asked of you today, and you only hesitated once." He begins to stroke my clit. "This morning I decided that, if you pleased me with your behavior, I'd allow you to masturbate for me…but I've changed my mind." He gets up suddenly and I feel abandoned, but he returns, quickly cuffing my hands to our headboard. "You get a very special reward today…I'm going to give you a choice. I can fuck you and jerk you off, or I can suck you off."

I gasp. He has not given me a blowjob in years! If he wants to taste my cum, he usually makes me jerk off into a crystal goblet…Oh, he licks me and teases me with his lips and tongue, but it is not the same. If I go with the first option, I might not be offered the blowjob again in the near future. If I go with the blowjob, it won't give me as intense an orgasm as having my Master's cock and cum inside me.

He runs his tongue up my length. "What's it going to be, slut?"

I decide to go for broke. "Master, please, I know I don't deserve it but can I please have both."

"Greedy little slut!" He says smirking. "I suppose I can allow it this time."

I am suddenly lost in the sensation of his mouth as he swallows me whole. "GAAHH! Oh, God, Master, YES!"

"Good girl, be vocal for me, slut!" He encourages me as he toys with the plug that is still in my ass. "I'm going to make you cum so hard for me, Jasmine. You're going to see stars, baby." He nibbles at the tip of my cock before teasing the head of it with his teeth. He pulls the plug out and adds a bit of lube before probing my ass.

I feel him hit my prostate and cry out in pleasure. "God, Master! Oh, God, yes!"

"Is my beautiful girl enjoying herself?" He asks.

I nod frantically. "Yes, Master, very much!"

"Good, because I'm going to fuck your pussy now…" He says, continuing the role-play. "Tell me that's what you want, slut!"

"Yes, Master; I'm desperate to have your cock in my pussy! Please fuck me and play with my clit!" I yell out.

"Good girl, Jasmine… I'm so proud of you!" He says as he lifts my legs and lines his cock up with my ass. As he pushes into me, he orders me to beg for my orgasm.

I love it when he makes me beg. I begin to moan as he fucks me hard and fast. "Please, Sir…please let me cum? I am getting so close, Master! I need to cum soon. Please?"

"Who are you, slut?" He asks.

"I'm Jasmine, Master;" I say, keeping the role going. "I'm your toy, your slut! Please let me cum?"

His hand strokes my cock as it did when he fucked me this afternoon, pinching the tip of my prick as he approaches it.

"Oh God, Master! Please?" I cry out, tears forming as I desperately try to keep from cumming before he gives permission.

His eyes meet mine as he thrusts and strokes once more. At the same moment, I feel him pulse inside me, he commands, "Cum now, my slut!"

The floodgates open as I allow my orgasm to flow over my whole body. I see the stars he promised and, as he undresses me from the girly under-garments, I cannot hold my tears back any more. Once I am nude and the cuffs are off of my wrists, he pulls me into his arms and I begin to sob into his chest.

"Hush, now, love; hush, my sweet boy." He whispers softly. "You're ok, Jazzy. I love you, baby; you know that."

I whimper into his neck as he comforts me. "I-I know…T-That was so in-intense, though, Master…"

"Tell me, Jazzy. Talk to me." He says holding me tightly.

I confess all the things I felt today, from the shock of my sentence to my enjoyment of the feel of feminine fabrics on my skin and the way he treated me as a Barbie doll. "I'm startled to realize that I liked it, Master. I liked wearing the lace and satin. I liked when you showed the guys at the tattoo parlor how I submit to you. When you made me tell the woman in the shoe store what we wanted, I felt mortified but so aroused! I-I like being Jasmine for you, Master."

"Good." He says with a smile. "I hate that I had to use it as a punishment at first, but I've wanted to ask you to try this for a while now. This type of role-play has intrigued me for several months and your recent behavior was enough to make me force the issue into the open. We will continue your feminine training."

"Yeah, about that…" I say. "I'm sorry I acted that way, Master. I swear I'll be good next time."

He smiles, "I know you will, sweetie."

**Edward's POV**

Jasper has had a full week of training and he is so ready for this dinner. What he does not know, however, is that Pete is not just the new Dom in the area; he is my new boss. When Jasper embarrassed me that day, I lost respect…not just in the eyes of a random Dom but in my boss's eyes as well. When I met Pete, I had found out that he knew of my sexuality because he had seen a few of our demonstrations; he also agreed to keep my secret in the office. My co-workers still do not know I am in a gay relationship, but I am glad Pete does. He should get some satisfaction from the dinner tonight. Jasper was supposed to meet him that day, but instead, he acted like a jealous little bitch. He came storming up to us, screaming his head off about 'who is this guy and why are you talking to him' so I decided this punishment needed to happen and fast. I had been thinking of feminizing Jasper for a while. I knew he would look amazing as a woman.

I am in my office when Pete drops in. "Hey, Edward, how'd everything go with 'Jasmine'?" He asks.

I grin widely. "You should've seen him, Pete. He was so embarrassed while our shopping trip was going on but he did it. I'm so proud of my 'girl'."

"Charlotte said he came out wonderfully…I can't wait to see it for myself. I am so glad I moved here to be with Charlotte. The four of us will get to be great friends; I'm sure of it." Pete smirks. "So, we'll see you tonight?"

"Yup; we can't wait! Hey, Jazz is one hell of an exhibitionist; did you want a little bit of a show?" I ask.

"Well, Charlotte does love to watch others and she especially loves to watch men who love each other…Why don't we wait and see? You can bring some stuff with you and if dinner goes well, we will watch you scene. If anything goes wrong, you guys can just go home." He suggests.

I agree and wave as he leaves the room. The drive home takes under ten minutes and Jasmine meets me at the door. She is wearing the jaguar print and black lace corset with the crotch-less panties that match. I groan at the sight of her and palm my hard member.

"Master, may your girl greet you properly?" She asks.

I reveal my cock and put it to her lips. "You may."

Her mouth opens and within moments, I am shooting down her throat and shouting my pleasure.

I clip a leash to her collar and she crawls behind me as we go into the bedroom. "Show me what you're wearing to dinner."

She stands and pulls the black dress out of her closet. It has spaghetti straps and a lace shrug. It also falls just above her knees.

Perfect… I remove the leash and put it in my pocket. "Get dressed. As soon as you're ready, I'll do the last little bit of prep and we can go."

"Yes, Master," She says as she stands and slips the dress over her head.

I smile as she checks her make-up and hair before turning to face me again. "I have a new rule that I wish you to follow in the car from now on, Jasmine. I want to see your clit while I drive, so your skirt is to be up around your hips. For this particular drive, you will be getting a spanking beforehand. I want you to remember that I'm in charge, am I understood, slut?"

"Yes, Master…" She answers.

"Come here." I command.

She bends herself over my lap and does not say a word until I lift her skirt. "Please, Sir…"

"Please, what…Your spanking is going to happen right now." I growl.

"B-Bare-bottom?" She stammers.

"Yes, my little slut, I will spank your ass bare." I tell her. "If you mess up your make-up and I have to wait, I'll put your clit in a chastity cage; now hold the legs of the chair while I do what I must."

She stays silent this time; not a tear falls as I spank her ass and toy with her fuckhole before leading my slut to the car. She tries to get into the car before pulling her dress up but I stop her and do it for her. "Thank you, Master." She says as she sits and adjusts the panties to show me her package.

I start the car and reach over to tap the tip of her 'clit'.

She moans.

The drive takes less then twenty minutes but I am sure that, to Jasmine, it feels like forever. We get out and I make sure she is covered before we get to the door. Charlotte answers and lets us in. I can tell that my slut is shocked.

**Jasper's POV**

To say that I am shocked to see Charlotte, the sub that helped to feminize me, at Edward's boss's home is a gross understatement. My eyes flash to Edward's face as he shakes the man's hand and as I see Charlotte bow her head to the man, I had seen him speaking with that fateful day, my heart sinks into my stomach and the details collide in my brain. This can mean only one thing, the new Dom who had been speaking to my Master that day, was also his boss! No wonder he had gotten so upset with me! No wonder his punishment had been so harsh! I had humiliated him in front of a man who had to respect him in two different worlds. Before this goes too much further, I need to apologize to both of them. I tap Edward's hand once and then twice.

"Yes, Jasmine?" He asks.

"Master, may I please address you and your friend?" I ask.

"He's much more then a friend, Jasmine, but yes…and remember to be respectful." Edward nods stiffly.

"Master, Sir," I say, deciding third person is the most respectful way I can speak to these men. "This girl is so very sorry about what happened that day a little over a week ago. She would be ever so grateful if you would both forgive her words and actions."

The man smiles at us as Edward raises my head to look at them. "Good girl, Jasmine; that's exactly how I'd hoped you would react." He kisses me hard and deep. "Now, go help Charlotte in the kitchen."

As soon as we're away from their eyes and ears, Charlotte says, "Jas, you did great! I was dying to tell you the whole time, but my Master had forbidden me! You look amazing in that dress, what are you wearing under it?"

"The Jaguar print corset with black lace trim and matching crotch-less panties with garters and stockings to match…" I tell her. "Oh, and a red ass; he spanked me before we left the house."

"Aww! Poor Jasmine!" She giggles. "Well, it's ready so I guess we should feed the men."

"Yeah, I guess we should." I say once again emasculated.

Master sits me on his lap and Charlotte is on her Master's lap as well. The men feed us and then Charlotte serves dessert. After that is over, Mister Pete, as he so graciously asked me to call him, takes Charlotte into their living room so Master can talk to me. I have a feeling we are going to perform.

"You've done so well tonight, Jasmine. I want to show you to them…Will you allow me to display you here?" Edward asks. "I've spoken of it with Pete and he's told me of their voyeuristic tendencies. They'd love to watch but won't ask to touch."

"I'd love to give our host a show, Master." I whisper as he lifts my skirt and teases the tip of my 'clit'.

"Good girl," He says. "Take the dress and shrug off, slut."

I nod and slip the dress over my head.

He pulls my tits out from under the corset and spreads the crotch of my panties to best display my 'clit'. Then he dips his fingers into my butt crack to tease my hole. Seeing my 'clit' twitch, he points at it. "Jasmine, I won't hesitate to punish your clit if is gets hard and long before I'm ready for it!"

"Yes, Master; I'm sorry Master." I say quickly.

He attaches my leash and leads me into the living room, crawling on my knees.

"So you met her as my girlfriend Jasmine. Now meet her as my pet." He says as he leads me in a circle like a show dog.

"Edward, what is that dangling there?" Mister Pete asks.

Edward signals that I may stand. "Jasmine, I want you to answer Mister Pete. What is this?" He asks slapping my 'clit' hard with a crop I did not know he had.

"Sir, it's my clit, Sir." I say loudly.

"What a pretty clit it is, Jasmine." Mister Pete says.

"What do we say, when we are complimented, Jasmine?" Master asks.

"Thank you, Mister Pete." I reply.

"You're welcome, Jasmine." He says. "Now, it is my understanding that your Master wishes to have a scene with you so that Charlotte and I may watch. Are you ok with that, girl?"

I glance at Edward first. When he indicates that I may answer, I nod and flush with color. "I'm an exhibitionist, Mister Pete. It's a treat for me to have a willing audience that will get off on me and Master getting off."

Master turns me so my ass is facing them. "I'm going to take my hand to your ass again and then I'm going to fuck you, slut." He says. "I hope you don't mind begging for your orgasm tonight, my slut, because I don't think I'll be giving it up easily."

"Yes, Master, I love when you make me beg!" I say as the first blow to my ass is delivered.

After ten slaps with his hand, he flips me over, feeds me his cock and begins tapping my 'clit' area with his crop. I try desperately not to let my clit get long and hard. I whimper in pain and want, but he keeps it up until he cums in my throat.

Glancing at Mister Pete and Charlotte shows their level of arousal. She is panting and he is smiling.

My Master gets me into a kneeling position and then kneels behind me. He reaches around and toys with my nipple-rings. I feel a slight tug and look down. Master has placed one-ounce weights and the chain on them. "Look at how lovely your tits are with weights dangling from the rings, slut! The chain is the perfect finishing touch, don't you think?"

"Yes, Master," I say.

"Turn to your left and place your nose on the floor, slut." He says.

I say nothing and follow his directions. A cold wet feeling in my crack alerts me to the lubricant before his hand begins to rub the area. I feel his fingers enter me and scissor in and out. I hear a buzzing noise and suddenly my clit is begging to get hard. Granny! I yell at myself. The buzzing object moves in circles over my poor clit before finding its way to my pussy. I feel it penetrate and whimper as it vibrates my prostate. "Please, Master, let me cum for you!"

He laughs and says, "No."

I whine and whimper even more as I hear our spectators chuckle and giggle at my expense.

"Mister Pete, is there anything you'd like to see me do to my slut?" Edward asks him.

"Are you into CBT?" He asks. "I'd love to see her clit and pussy get a good flogging."

"Hell, yeah! My little Jasmine loves CBT!" Edward grins down at me, turning the vibrator off.

I tap the ground by my head once to say 'I'm in'.

His grin gets wider as he turns me over again.

A hard slap to my balls makes me moan and then I feel it. The flogger strikes one thigh and then the other. My cock is next and it stings but feels sooo good! It hits my entire pubic area and makes me cry out. "Oh, God! Master…please? Please let me cum for you?"

They laugh as he turns the vibrator back on. The next thing Edward does is kiss the tip of my clit and lick the slit clean of my pre-cum. All of a sudden, his teeth sink slightly into my sensitive flesh.

I yell out, "Oh, My God!" He loves to bite me. It is usually on my thigh or shoulder, though.

"I want you on your hands and knees, facing our hosts, slut!" I hear him say as he turns the vibrator off and removes it from my body. I do as I am told and see Charlotte in the same position facing me from a few feet away. Mister Pete enters her body; I cannot tell which orifice is being used but I do not think anybody cares. Edward enters my hole with no further fuss. Tell them how it feels to have me inside you, slut!" He demands.

"So good! Sooo very good, Master! Please, let me cum, Master? Please?" I beg urgently.

"Not yet, my sweet Jasmine." Master says. "Soon, slut…soon."

Tears threaten to leak from my eyes as I conjure the image of my mother and try to think of the time I saw her and my dad fucking.

Edward slams into me, holding my hips to keep me steady. Reaching around, he releases my nipples from the weights and uses the vibrator at the base of my clit.

"Please, Master?" I cry hoarsely. "Please, let me cum? I cannot take any more! Let your slut girl cum for you, Master, please?"

Without warning, Master holds the vibrator to the tip of my clit and says one word. "CUM!"

As tears flow down my cheeks, my orgasm flows through my body and I spill my seed on the floor in front of us. At the same time, Master digs into my hips and empties himself into me. He holds me close as we watch our hosts finish their sexual union. Then he points to the mess on the floor. "You know what to do, slut."

I sigh. "Mister Pete, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've made a mess on your floor, how would you like me to clean it up?"

"Lick it up, Jasmine. That's what Charlotte does…" He grins.

I nod and lower my mouth to the floor. I hear my Master encouraging me and give in. My tongue slides across the hardwood floor and I feel my face flush with embarrassment again as I taste my own fluids.

Master's face glows with pride as I finish my task. "You can get dressed now, Jasmine. We're going home as soon as you're done."

"Yes, Master." I say softly as Charlotte leads me to my clothing.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, you and Charlotte have done quite a job. She's beautiful and mannerly; she cleans up after herself… and my God, that blush!" Pete says. "I know now why you don't share more than this."

"I love to show her off but it's a strict 'look but don't touch' rule." I confirm. "Although with the way she looked at you and Charlotte…She may be considering a change in her limits."

"Edward, what do you say we get together once a month? You could see what she says and let us know." Pete proposes.

The 'girl' in question returns to the room and kneels at my feet. "Your slut is ready to go, Master."

I smile and attach her leash. "Thank Mister Pete for his hospitality, Jasmine."

"Thank you, Mister Pete, I had lots of fun." Jasmine whispers as she stands up.

I lead her to the car and lift her dress to see her 'clit' once again. The drive home is calm and my slut sleeps. She has been through a lot today and I cannot wait to keep her this way. If I have my way, she will stay my little slut: Jasmine.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my beta for putting up with my crazy imagination!<p>

Thanks to Domward's Mistress for coming up with this crazy plot bunny!

Please visit the PimpMyBunnies contest page for more info and a C2 with the other entries:  
>http:  www . fanfiction . net/~pimpmybunnies  
>http:  www . fanfiction . net/community/Pimp_My_Bunnies/91641/

The minute I saw it, I knew I had to write this one! It called out to me!

PS- Lips is a REAL place in NYC. It is a restaurant and bar with Drag-Queens performing during your meals. I've never been there but I think it sounds cool!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**Not an Update: DO NOT REVIEW!**

I've entered a contest! I will have **2 **entries.

If you can guess which stories are mine I'll put a shout out in my next chapter of SH and HM that I'm currently working on.

DATES TO REMEMBER

**April 1 - May 10th** -Accepting Entries

**May 13 - May 27** -Voting open

**May 31st** - Winners announced

Please read ALL the stories in this contest and review them.

I look forward to seeing your guesses!

http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers


End file.
